


Nice work, kid

by LonelyIntegral



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stark Expo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntegral/pseuds/LonelyIntegral
Summary: "Besides, don’t try to avoid the topic at hand. I’m the ultimate master of avoiding unwanted topics, I've lived with Pepper too long. So, to be honest, it was pretty poor attempt in my scale. Now spill."Peter huffed at the "poor attempt" comment and then shrugged. "It’s nothing Mr. Stark, really. Don’t worry about it."Tony finds out about his and Peter's first encounter.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	Nice work, kid

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter nearly chirped walking into the lab.

"Hey kiddo. What's the occasion?" answered Tony Stark, amused by his mentee's bouncing.

"Eh, just nailed physics today."

"Nice work, kid, I'm proud of you."

Tony knew that simple praise could totally make Peter's day, so he tried to give them to him. He liked when the kid was happy and when he was giving him that million-watt smile. Just like right now. With that grin he could definitely challenge the arc reactor technology as a clean energy generator.

Peter blushed slightly on the praise. Even after all this time spent with Tony Stark he was in awe with the man. But you know, this was THE Tony Stark after all.

"Whatcha working on Mr. Stark?" asked Peter to cover his embarrassment, even though he had a feeling that Mr. Stark knew exactly what was going on. The older man being a genius didn’t help his case. Neither did him being the world’s worst liar. Or his admiration for the man. Yup, he was helpless and Tony confirmed it with a smirk, followed by a deep sigh.

"Boring SI stuff. I have to finish it today or Pepper will lock me out of the lab for a week."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Nah. In about an hour I’ll let you know but right now you’re on your own. Blow Dum-E up or something. He’s been annoying me this whole day."

Peter gasped in mock horror. "I would never do that. Dum-E’s the coolest person in the room. And I’m including myself!" Robot’s resigned whine changed into the joyous chirp. He approached the boy and nearly knocked him down expressing his gratitude and love.

Tony Stark raised his eyebrow and snorted. "Keep him occupied so I can focus." With that both of them gave themselves to their respective works.

They worked in silence with AC/DC playing in background. From time to time Tony glanced at Peter to ensure the kid didn’t take his words about blowing stuff up too seriously. After nearly two hours Tony finally finished the paperwork and moved to Peter’s desk.

"What are you working on, kid?"

"I think I found a way to modify my webshooters, so it'll work a bit faster."

"I did it last month kiddo."

"I know Mr Stark but there's always place for improvement!"

"That you got right. Anything I can help with?" Tony asked copying Peter’s question from two hours before.

Peter grinned widely at his mentor and gave him the device in his hand. "Nah, just finished it."

The older man surveyed the webshooter and looked at the blueprints on the desk. The kid was brilliant. Tony knew that. Of course he did. He worked with the kid for almost a year now. But it was such a rare occasion that he was impressed with someone else beside himself, especially after Bruce’s disappearance that it was like discovering it again and again. He smiled warmly at the kid and beckoned to him to help him with the armor laying on one of the desks. Peter nearly jumped with excitement and walked to his mentor. Tony hasn’t even registered when he put his arm around the boy’s shoulders, steering him toward the suit. It was natural. And somehow felt right.

They worked for a few hours, Peter rambling about his week and Tony listening to it, smiling gently. It always surprised him but he hardly ever got annoyed by the kid. No matter what he said, it was somewhat important to Tony. School tests, rescuing neighbor's cat, new Lego set assembled with his friend. They were all important parts of Peter's life and by extension - Tony's.

After they had finished for the day (or, from Pepper’s perspective, were threatened through phone call to leave or be ready to face the dread of her anger) they headed toward living room, ate some food (take-outs) and queued random movie. It wasn’t too engrossing so Tony soon found himself looking at Peter instead. "You did good today. Nice work, kid." It was the second time Tony used this exact phrase and that probably was the reason Peter’s thoughts drifted away to Stark Expo in 2010. He watched through his memory and lived through all the emotions again – fear for being alone and for his life, determination to save people with his toy repulsor and finally excitement, when his hero has saved him.

"Hey, kid! You okay?" Hint of worry in Tony’s voice pulled Peter back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry. Just zoned out."

"What was that? You have a girlfriend or something?" Tony knew that the best way to get the kid to talk was to suggest something extreme, so he would start to explain himself.

"No!" High pitch in his voice didn’t help him and he blushed. "Just thought ‘bout something." Tony raised his eyebrow. "Care to elaborate? It’ll break you, but regardless my awesomeness I can’t read your mind."

Peter shuddered "Ugh. That would be horrible. I mean if you knew what happened last week on patrol…", His grin widening every second.

"Stop, that wasn’t a funny joke." Genius glanced and him suspiciously. "Wait, you were joking right? Kid? Kid!" Peter burst into laughter, nearly falling from the couch. Tony glared at him. "Watch it kid. You’re this close from being grounded. Besides, don’t try to avoid the topic at hand. I’m the ultimate master of avoiding unwanted topics, I've lived with Pepper too long. So, to be honest, it was pretty poor attempt in my scale. Now spill."

Peter huffed at the "poor attempt" comment and then shrugged. "It’s nothing Mr. Stark, really. Don’t worry about it."

"You know that _'Don’t worry about it'_ is the stupidest thing to say at this moment? Now I know it’s something and I’m not budging. Talk to me Pete."

"It’s okay Mr. Stark. It’s nothing important." Peter wasn’t sure why he didn’t want Tony to know. He was probably afraid that he’d just make fool of himself because Mr. Stark wouldn’t remember the situation, which for Peter was one of the most memorable days of his childhood – all the tech at the expo, the fear of dying, the excitement of meeting his hero in person. Besides, he had a feeling that Mr. Stark wouldn’t like the idea of him nearly getting killed because sometimes his mentor could be just a tiny little bit overprotective.

Tony Stark was Tony Stark and in case of Peter he would usually pry to the very depth of the issue. But he saw that it was somehow personal to the boy so he softened his voice. "Hey. If it’s hard for you, you don’t have to tell me. But it seems important to you and I want to know. So, what do you say kiddo?"

Peter fell silent to this. He gathered his thoughts and sighted. "Just thought about the first time you said it to me."

"Said what, Pete?"

"Nice work, kid"

"And you zoned out on this? What did you do? Didn’t burn the pancakes? Weren’t late for school for once? That would be a huge accomplishment for you." Tony teased, relieved it wasn’t something life-threatening. Too soon.

"You’re hilarious Mr. Stark." Peter rolled his eyes but then got serious again. "You know ‘bout Stark Expos?" On his mentor’s deadpan face he blushed slightly. "Yeah, silly me, of course you do. So, on one of those Expos, the first one actually, ehm, no it wasn’t the first because they were started by Mr. Stark, not you. I mean you are ‘Mr. Stark’ Mr. Stark, but I meant your dad. You know, the first Expo you organized."

"You mean Stark Expo in 2010, kid?" Tony leaped at the chance when Peter had to take a breath.

"Yeah, that one. I nagged May and Ben to take me for like three weeks before they did. I had my Iron man mask and toy repulsors and I tried to find you because I wanted you to sign my Stark Expo bag just like you did with my mask so I got lost. And then Hammer drones attacked and then… "

During the whole story Tony’s mind whirled around that night and around what Peter said: the Iron man mask, _Nice work, kid_ , the Iron man mask, _Nice work, kid_ , the Iron man mask, _Nice wo…_ and then it clicked.

"Now hold on a damn second! You were not that little kid trying to shoot the drone with your toys! I forbid it. You are not allowed to be that kid. End of discussion."

"Ehmm, I, sort of?. Was? That kid?..." Tony nearly got a damn heart attack. He had nightmares of that night. He nearly lost Pepper that night. And he’s just found out that he nearly lost Peter. That was too much. He needed to think.

"Mr. Stark? Are you okay?" Peter asked, picking up how his mentor's heart has tripled at speed. "I'm okay Mr. Stark, nothing's happened, you saved me, remember?"

Tony took a few deep breaths. "Yeah kid, it's okay. Just... just wasn't expecting that. Sorry for freaking you out." and after a few more seconds he added with a smirk: "I think I want to go home and rethink my life."

Peter looked at him with absolute disbelief and wonder. "Mr. Stark, did you just quoted Star Wars at me? This is like the best moment in my entire life. Beside stopping that huge car chase last week."

Stark, glad his distraction has worked, narrowed his eyes at the chase comment. "Yeah, no. We will get back to this tomorrow. But right now I really am going to sleep. I can only take so much stress from you in one day." And without further ado he went to his room.

* * *

They didn't talk about it the next day. Tony was distracted and tired. Even though he called Pepper and talked to her for an hour, he still couldn't fall asleep, his mind racing, projecting the danger for the most important people in his life. And when he managed to fall asleep around four am, he soon woke up from nightmares about Pepper, Peter and Rhodey dying from blasting robots. After that awakening he decided that it wasn't day for serious conversation. They spent quiet day at the lab, both not in a mood for jokes. Tony drove Peter back a little earlier. He hugged the kid and kept it slightly longer than usual, repeating in his mind that Peter was safe. Hugs weren't typical for them but they weren't rare either. Tony wasn't all touchy but sometimes he liked to gather the boy in his arms, because he was sure then, that Peter was safe and sound. Right now, he needed this.

A few days later Peter was sitting in his room, doing homework, when Tony Stark came in. And, honestly, 'came in' isn't the best phrase to describe it. Perfectly tailored suit, iconic sunglasses, that suave, celebrity walk. He went full on. He walked in, with every step taking over the space around him. Usually, with Peter's coolness meter at 0, Tony's level was like 500. Now... He was like 3000. Peter could nearly hear camera flashes, it was so 'red carpet'. But no, it was his tiny, cramped room. And his mentor was definitely enjoying himself.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter couldn't help the awe. "It's so nice to see you, but, uhm... What are you doing here? With all that... that..." looking for a proper word, Peter waved his hands chaotically, in general direction of the genius. "That... 'celebritiveness'?"

Tony smirked and, even if it was impossible, turned up mentioned 'celebritiveness' a bit, taking off his sunglasses with an exaggerated move. "Well. I'm here on a mission" and glanced around the room, looking for something. His smirk turned into grin and he strode to Peter's desk. The boy watched him with wide eyes, not daring to move and interrupt the spectacle.

Tony Stark reached into his inside pocket with one, smooth move and fished out... a Sharpie. Then, genius picked up a bit dirty, frayed, Peter's schoolbag. He unplugged the marker using his teeth, a bit sideways and even this looked somehow fashionable. And then, he signed his signature across the whole thing.

Peter blinked. And then blinked once more. Genius turned to him and flashed him a grin. Peter looked his mentor in the eyes and asked intelligently: "What?"

Tony's grin widened. "You told me that you got lost at the Expo 'cause you wanted me to sign your bag. I just did. So now, you don't have to act like a total idiot and get yourself killed. Done. You don't have to thank me. I know, I'm awesome."

Peter started to regain his composure. "That's really, really nice, but... Why all this? What's with the sunglasses?"

Billionaire scoffed. "I recreated the Expo atmosphere for you. You should be grateful, you know? It's not every day a billionaire walks into your room in 50 thousand Loro Piana suit, is it?"

The boy looked at him with absolute shock. "Really?" Genius didn't say a word but somehow, the celebrity persona melted away into his usual mentor and the older man looked at him with warm eyes and gentle smile. Peter's shock changed into adoration and he said with full conviction: "Mr. Stark, you're absolutely incredible and you didn't have to. But thank you. It means... It means a lot." Last words were much quieter but spoke much louder. Peter stood up from his chair and went to hug the billionaire but remembered about the expensive suit and stopped awkwardly.

Tony rolled his eyes and curled his hands tightly around the boy. He felt as the kid relaxed against him and smiled, putting his chin on Peter's head. "I told you. If it's important for you, it's important for me. I'm so damn grateful that you're alright and that I got to meet you again. And it's permanent, kiddo. You're stuck with me. I honestly don't know how you managed to break all my walls. I'm awesome but I don't talk about feelings. I don't hug. But you did it. So, you know. Nice work, kid.

Peter snorted and tightened the hug. And then asked an important question: "How much do you think I can get for that backpack on eBay now?"

"Don't you dare, Parker. Don't you fucking dare."

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work and I'm not a native speaker, so any mistakes in tagging or spelling, and overall criticism will be appreciated.


End file.
